


Witches, they said.

by RedMushroom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curses, Dean Hates Witches, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quindi una strega li maledice - fantastico. Ma non è la prima volta che succede, e Dean è certo che non dovrà tenere Cas per mano tutta la vita. Eccetto che la sua vita non è mai stata così semplice, l'incantesimo non viene sciolto e Sam si sta divertendo un po' troppo per essere quello maturo tra i due.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> Si tratta, più che altro, di una raccolta di minuscole flash, scritte tutte per la 30 days otp challenge che è in corso su un gruppo facebook. Sono disimpegnate, ma unite dal filone "Ops, guarda che ha fatto questa strega" e da quello "Dean sta per uccidere tutti, tutto e soprattutto se stesso".

Quindi Sam sa di aver avuto i suoi alti e bassi nel suo ruolo di fratello, ma in quel momento – in quel preciso istante – si sta comportando in modo eccellente, e non sembra neanche che voglia scoppiare a ridere.

“Streghe” dice Cas, rauco. Lo dice nello stesso modo in cui lo direbbe Dean, come se fosse una brutta parola.

Sam annuisce, si prende un attimo per decidere come proseguire. Ha intenzione di godersela. Ha intenzione di fare foto. Tante. Mai nella sua vita ha amato una caccia come in quel momento. “Lo so” dice quindi, schiarendosi la gola, raccogliendo la propria forza di volontà, che vacilla nel momento in cui Dean alza la faccia, ed è gli ha visto quel viso addosso solo un'altra volta, quando c'era di mezzo un incantesimo in grado di far scappare uno come Dean di fronte a un cagnolino con un fiocchetto rosa in testa.

Pensarci non aiuta la situazione risata.

“Amico” e Dean sa, Dean lo vede perché Sam potrà darla a bere a Cas – o perché a Cas non gliene frega così tanto di quello con cui eventualmente Sam ricatterà suo fratello – ma Dean, lui no, lui capisce al primo sguardo “Chi cazzo è che è così potente da _incantare_ un dannatissimo angelo?” agita la mano. Castiel lo taglia con lo sguardo. 

Sam scuote la testa, alzando entrambi i palmi “La nostra strega, apparentemente?”

Dean sembra sul punto di voler incendiare qualcosa. “Siamo – le nostre mani” 

E no, Sam non le guarderà ancora, perché se le deve guardare ancora – se deve vedere suo fratello e un angelo con dita incastrate e palmi attaccati – allora probabilmente la sua facciata cadrà, e il viaggio in macchina fino al motel sarà estremamente spiacevole.

“Okay, capito. Chiamo Bobby.”

Dean annuisce con vigore; poi sbatte le palpebre “No aspetta -” si ferma, puoi letteralmente leggere il terrore sul suo viso. È come vedere un incidente stradale esplodere in scala espressiva. Esilarante.

Castiel rotea gli occhi al cielo, tira il braccio, infastidito, come se a quel punto le mani si dovessero staccare. “Confido nella conoscenza del signor Singer.”

Sì. Sarà divertente. Dean si volta tutto di scatto, parla senza dire niente, e Cas sbuffa. Poi chiama Bobby e eventualmente, solo eventualmente, Dean può sentirlo ridere anche attraverso il telefono. A Dieci metri di distanza.

Stupide streghe.

 


	2. Cuddling

Quindi la cosa della strega non viene risolta presto, e Sam sembra _provare_ a trovare una soluzione.

Almeno, così dice. La verità è che si diverte a rendere il mondo in cui Dean vive un posto peggiore. “Come fate per il bagno?”

“Avete un compromesso, per dormire?”

“Oh, capisco, quindi il secondo cuscino serve a -” 

Dean glielo lancia in faccia, il secondo cuscino, mentre Sam chiude di scatto la porta. 

“No.” questa volta Sam è serissimo, alza gli occhi da libro come se fosse pronto a parlare della nuova apocalisse. Che vede Dean e un angelo – uno stramaledetto angelo – alle prese con la cucina di Bobby e la coordinazione occhio-mano-fornello inesistente. “Aspetta. E per la doccia?”

Suo fratello ha appena creato un nuovo livello di molesto, che è lo stesso in cui si trova Zaccaria.

Dean è sicuro che esista un cerchio dell'inferno solo per Sam. Poi però ci pensa, e ah-ah molto divertente, ma esiste davvero un cerchio dell'inferno solo per Sam, in cui Lucifer lo indossa per il ballo, e la cosa smette immediatamente di essere divertente per diventare semplicemente crudele. 

Sam non è neanche la parte peggiore di quella – quella _cosa_. Quella roba. Quel ho Cas nel culo e non so come toglierlo. È che così Dean non può fare il suo lavoro. Può solo stare da Bobby a guardare troppa televisione e ingrassare e dire a Cas di tenere i suoi dannatissimi occhi chiusi in doccia, perché saranno due uomini, ma – nessuno ha presente come ti fissa uno come Castiel, ti fissa abbastanza da farti ricordare che non è solo un uomo, ma un'entità immensa localizzata in un continuum temporale. E non è la cosa migliore da ricordarsi sotto la doccia.

La cosa peggiore è quando sono tutti in salotto. Dean e Cas sul divano, Sam che non lancia periodicamente occhiate alle loro mani, a come Dean sia costretto a tenerle nello spazio – quale spazio, non può prendere in giro neanche se stesso – che divide i loro corpi.

Sta per impazzire.

È abituato a dividere tutto. Con Sam, fin da bambini, hanno diviso dai sedili posteriori di un auto alle stanze di motel ai refill per le pistole. Ma non così. Vuole dire. Nessun fratello divide quello che hanno diviso loro – che stanno dividendo in quel momento – e per così tanto tempo. Qualcuno sarebbe uscito di testa, a loro posto. Dean non è strettamente sicuro di come l'abbia superato, non sa per quale miracolo sia ancora in piedi a raccontare di quella volta in cui hanno schivato la fine del mondo.

In più, Sam ha scelto il film e il film in questione è la Sirenetta. Che okay, ragazze in reggiseno per metà pesci, ma non è abbastanza per essere lontanamente interessante. Il peggio è che Bobby lo zittisce, quando prova a protestare. 

“Se il granchio può veramente parlare, allora perché -” 

Castiel inclina la testa. Sam non credeva anatomicamente possibile inclinare la testa fino a quell'angolazione. E per un attimo è distratto, solo per motivi scientifici, da come Dean abbia portato le loro mani sul suo ginocchio.

“Cas?”

Castiel non si volta, fa un cenno del capo per fargli capire che ha la sua attenzione.

“Credo che mio fratello stia sbavando sul trench coat.”

Come Cas abbassa gli occhi, per osservare quell'umano che si è addormentato sulla sua spalla, Sam ringrazia Dio – o qualsiasi entità che si sta divertendo a dare un'occhiata al mondo – entità che in quel momento potrebbe tranquillamente essere l'arcangelo Gabriel, se non fosse morto – che il suo telefono sia dotato di fotocamera.

Cas non dice niente. Non fa niente. Si immobilizza, appoggia la schiena sul divano. “Immagino sia opportuno abbassare il volume.”


	3. one-sided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sembra metterlo a disagio, stare nella stessa stanza.

 

Sembra metterlo a disagio, stare nella stessa stanza. 

Castiel è lì e lo guarda, questa volta senza che nessuno possa osservarli. Le spalle di Dean sono abbassate, gli occhi stanchi, troppo stanchi anche solo per guardarlo ancora una volta. 

Il letto della casa di Bobby è piccolo, a una piazza. Dean non si spoglia, non si mette comodo. Fissa semplicemente le loro mani, come un fastidiosissimo prurito che non può grattare, e qualcosa combatte nel suo viso per cercare l'espressione giusta per la situazione. 

È diverso da quando è con Sam. Con Sam sa cosa fare, come mostrarsi per far sì che suo fratello lo riconosca. Con Castiel è diverso. Castiel lo guarda e basta, il suo volto non parla in giudizi, ed è questo che lo fa incazzare, perché non sa cosa farsene, di una persona che lo guarda e lo vede. Lo mette all'angolo.

“Sei sicuro che vada bene?” chiede, e sa benissimo cosa aspettarsi. 

Vorrebbe che quello sguardo non fosse così freddo. Vorrebbe che avessero già passato la fase in cui Castiel smette di essere Castiel, e per una buona volta decide di essere solo Cas. 

Ma Castiel, l'angelo, annuisce, le ombre che ne dipingono il volto. Si chiede se si toglierà quel trench, per dormire. Si risponde gli angeli non dormono, perché dovrebbe. 

Neanche lui si leva molto, in realtà.

Si trascina verso il letto fingendo di ignorare i passi di Cas sui suoi, si spoglia degli anfibi con fatica, con la mano sinistra, e quando Cas prova ad aiutarlo – perché gli angeli che tolgono le scarpe erano ancora da aggiungere alla sua lista di cose strane nel mondo (cosa sarà la prossima, angeli che cambiano lampadine?) - giura che ha voglia di dargli un pugno in faccia.

“No.”

E Castiel non allunga neanche la mano, non gli importa. 

“Hai iniziato a dormire vestito.”

Non una domanda, una constatazione. Dean ascolta il proprio respiro smorzarsi, mentre si corica di pancia. Fa spazio, guarda il lato del letto venire occupato da un Castiel seduto.

Oh. Beh. Immagina eviterà l'imbarazzo ad entrambi.

“Sopra le coperte.”

Dean si acciglia. Sono cose che non ha notato neanche lui. “Mi serve essere pronto.” senza aggiungere non è come se dormissi molto, in queste notti; non è come se non mi potessi permettere, di dormire, perché nei sogni vedi sempre il peggio.

“Sei sicuro che ti vada bene?”

“Gli angeli non dormono.”

“Appunto.”

Qualcosa sfugge alla sua logica. Lo sente. Sente le vibrazioni da _Dean smettila di essere un totale idiota_ , ne ha ricevute molte nella sua vita, e quando volta la testa Dean sposta le mani – che sono sudate e le dita intorpidite e incredibilmente calde, non credeva che il corpo di Castiel fosse caldo, come se fosse davvero vivo, e non solo modellato da intenti celesti. 

È un pensiero stupido, obsoleto. A volte Dean non considera l'ovvio. “Quindi cosa, mi guarderai dormire?” smorfia “Inquietante.”

Castiel contempla silenziosamente l'idea, prima di dargli di nuovo la schiena. Sì, in fondo lo preferisce così, è già abbastanza doverlo fronteggiare tutta la giornata, non ha bisogno anche di quello, è più semplice non far pesare i silenzi, in quel modo.

“Aspetterò.” è la risposta che ne viene, quella logica, quella che ti aspetti da chi ti chiama nel mezzo della notte e aspetta in mezzo a una statale mentre vai a spasso nel futuro. Ha senso. Castiel è sempre rimasto fedele a se stesso, è questa la cosa tragica, è questa la cosa peggiore quando pensa che Castiel è stato Dio, che ha massacrato la sua specie e tu, che sei un essere umano, piccolo e insulso ed egoista, riesci solo a pensare che è diventato Dio, e ti ha pugnalato alle spalle.

Che è diventato Dio, e hai chiesto alla Morte di _ucciderlo_.

Dean deglutisce. Gli sfiora le nocche con il pollice. Pensa che tanto non se ne accorgerà, Cas certe cose non le nota – e se anche fosse, non dura neanche un secondo, neanche un il tempo necessario perché uno dei due contempli il fatto che è veramente successo, prima che Dean si volti di lato, schiena che da' alla schiena, e chiuda gli occhi.

Non dormirà un cazzo. 

 


End file.
